


All Together

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dom/sub, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, My First Smut, Panic Attacks, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: What does Virgil do when he's not with the others?What do Remus and Deceit do by themselves?Thomas summoned them.. Oh no
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. A Night With Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Axel. So I'm not the person that typically posts on here. I just wanted a place to post my stuff :) 
> 
> I don't really know what this is or where I am going to take it but I know it isn't done yet. This is my first fan fic, please be nice.
> 
> I apologize for chapter 2 in its entirety.
> 
> I also apologize that the writing style changes. The Pov also kinda flips a bit I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decided to skip dinner. Not that they'd want him there anyway. But that has Patton worried. No one has seen him all day.

Patton:Did everyone enjoy the pasta?

They all, besides Virgil, respond with a resounding “YES”

Patton: Oh good, I’m so glad you all liked it. Does anyone know where my dark, strange son is?

Logan: No, I’m not 100% sure but I believe a likely location would be on some surface that isn’t meant for sitting.

Patton: Okay. Deceit it’s your night on dishes I’ve gotta go check on Virge.

Deceit: I believe i would recall that. It’s time for Remus to complete that task.

Patton: I know you are not doing this over dishes. Please just do them. Virge has me worried.

[Deceit gives in and goes to do the dishes. Patton searches the house in hopes of finding Virgil]

Meanwhile with Virgil

-in the bathroom-

Virgil: *sitting and crying on the countertop* They’re talking about me. They hate me. I’m worthless. I-I can’t do this anymore. Everything's going wrong. It’s all my fault. There's so much-

Patton: Hey there bud. I’ve been looking for you. Whats up?

[Virgil looks over towards Patton while shaking and crying]

Virgil: The sky. Why do you ask.

Patton: Virge you’ve got me worried. I care about you and I wanna make sure you’re alright.

Virgil: I’m literally the embodiment of anxiety, can I ever really be okay? Look at me and you tell me if I look okay to you.

Patton: No you don’t look okay . That's why I came to find you. I want you to know I'm here Virge. We all are. We love you.

Another wave hits Virgil. He feels the rush of panic through his whole body creating a pulsing sensation in his head. He’s dizzy and his head spins.

Virgil: I don’t feel so we-

Virgil hits the floor, hitting his head on the cabinet as he goes. Patton yells and tries to break his fall but instead falls on top of Virgill. Patton knew anxiety attacks could get bad but not to the point he could pass out. Yet there he was, standing above Virgil who had either passed out or died right in front of him. He was praying for the first option.

Logan rushes to the bathroom with Roman trailing right behind.

Roman; OH MY GOD! What happened to Virge?????

Logan: According to what I know and can infer, Virge here was having an anxiety attack and passed out from it. Right Pat?

Patton: I- uh- yea. That's my best guess.

Roman: Is he gonna be okay? When will he wake up?

Roman bends down and yells in Virgis face

Roman: ARE YOU OKAY???

At the same time Logan exclaims-

Logan: Don't do that Roman!

Right as both Logan and Roman finish their sentences, Virgil wakes up and screams and backs into the corner. Seeing three people towering over him was not the best way to wake up. Quite the opposite. After Virgil breathes for a second and calms down a bit he says-

Virgil: what are you all doing in here? I can handle myself. I always have. Remember I used to be on the dark side. I didn’t have you then so I can do it without you now.

Patton would never say but that hurt him. It hurt them all but it hurt him the most. To be reminded of the past and how they pushed him out and how he doesn’t really need them. Sure, it could be that he is just upset and saying stuff in the heat of the moment, but he does have a point. And a valid one at that. Maybe Virge was better off without them. Should they have just left him on the dark side? Should they have accepted him earlier? No one knows what the correct thing to do in that situation is. Anyway it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is making sure Virge is safe and okay.

Patton: Hey Virge, we are here because we care. We know you aren’t okay and we want to help even if we didn’t in the past. How can we help you?

Virgil: Nothing much now, I’m not really in touch with myself at all right now. I’m pretty sure I just passed out and probably hit my head based on this headache I’ve got.

Patton: Yes that is exactly what happened, kiddo. Are you okay? Do you have a concussion-

Roman: HE HAS A CONCUSSION!!! THOMAS!!!!

Logan, Patton, and Virgil: NO

Meanwhile with Thomas

Agh this headache is awful. What is going on?

Roman: *faintly but clearly* Thomas!

Oh no somethings wrong. What happened? Who is it??

[Thomas summons everyone together]


	2. Damn Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others left Janus and Remus on their on. This can only end badly right? Or is it really that bad? This includes some smut I guess?? I apologize.

The others went to check on Virgil, leaving Remus and Janus by themselves. Patton had told Janus to do those damn dishes. Why couldn't Remus do them? His gloves may look like they’re for doing dishes but they really aren’t. The cotton gets all wet and gross. And they smell like whatever they had eaten for weeks, no matter how many times he’d washed them.

“Looks like it’s the snake boy’s turn to get dirty and do something for once.”

Deceit whips around to look at Remus who has that stupid shit eating grin on his face. Oh how he wishes to go over there and wipe it off his face. He has a few ideas as to how he could accomplish that. But first, dishes. The others just started accepting and trusting him. Not that it really mattered. But he didn’t want to mess it up this early in the game. If he was gonna fuck shit up, he was gonna Fuck Shit UP.

“Oh poor Deceit. Doing what he hates most. At least those hands are doing something useful for once” Remus entices.

Oh that’s it. Remus knows his name, but that doesn't matter. Janus’ name to Remus is master. Not Janus, or Deceit, or snake boy.

In one fell swoop Janus was in front of Remus pinning him in a choke hold against the wall.

“What in the hell did you just call me? And quite frankly I think this is a better use of my hands.”

Remus stares up into his eyes. He's shocked but isn’t gonna go down that easy.

“You heard me. The first time I called you snake boy the second I said Deceit. Gotta problem with that Janus?”

What was with him and the name thing right now? Just pushing buttons? Or was he uncomfortable with calling him master? No that's not it. He just wants a punishment. He might get what he wants.

He tightens his hold on Remus’ throat. He's aware he's beginning to cut off air but not completely. His blood flow is also restricted. He’ll have to loosen his grip or release him soon or risk Remus passing out. He decides sinking them both out into Janus’ bedroom is the best option. He can do more there and not rely on the hand around Remus’ throat as much. Plus the other sides never come to the dark side. Aside from Virgil, he visits on occasion. But based on recent events he doubts Virgil will come for a visit now. So he decides that his room is the best choice. He sinks them both out, landing Remus on the bed and himself right beside the bed. Remus’ eyes light up at the new surroundings.

There’s not a lot of interesting things visible in Janus’ room. There's his bed in the middle of the right side wall along with his dresser that lines the adjacent wall. His nightstand is on the right side of the bed. Along that wall is his heat lamp and a bookcase and then the wall opposite the bed has a closet and attached bathroom. Which all appears to be normal. But both of the last two things will be needed for tonight.

The closet is where deceit heads first. He grabs some rope and heads back towards the bed with an eagerly awaiting Remus. This is exactly what Remus wanted. Janus knew that but he was gonna play into it anyway because it sounded fun to him. Torture Remus a bit and get his mind right. Make sure he never calls him by the wrong thing ever again.

He bound Remus’ hands together after removing his top. He started with sloppy kisses and moved down his neck leaving a couple bites in his wake. Moving down Remus’ chest and stomach getting to his pants. He teases Remus through them. Remus has been panting but this makes him start to whine.

“Please Master. More.” Remus manages to stumble through the sentence.

Janus gives him a look that says he doesn’t care before responding.

“Oh you aren’t getting that so easily. Someone was a bit naughty. Maybe you’ll learn not to be a disrespectful bitch and treat your master with at least a grain of respect”

Remus winces and Janus wonders if he took it too far. If it was too far Remus would have used his safe word right? Or at least used a color? Should he ask if he’s fine or would that ruin the scene? My God with all these anxious thoughts he might as well be Virgil. Fuck it. He’d rather be safe than sorry.

“Remus, was that too far? I’m sorry if it was. Remember you can safeword or use colors as well.”

“Yea I’m fine Dee. I will use one of those if I need.”

With his thoughts calmed Janus gets back to it. He begins teasing Remus some more. Getting closer and closer to where Remus wants him. Only for Janus to pull back yet again. Remus lets out a desperate whimper which only earned him a side eye glance from Janus.

“Someone is such a needy little slut aren’t they?”

Remus unable to talk just nods.

“You have words. Use them.”

“I- yes master”

“Much better. Thank you”

Remus mutters some sort of response but it was incomprehensible.Janus walks across the room looking for something in the closet. He finds what he is looking for and hides it and walks back to Remus. He sets it beside the end of the bed and Remus gives him an intrigued look. Janus gives him a shrug in response and again teases him edging ever so close to what he knows Remus wants.

After he believes Remus has had enough torture he begins to unbutton Remus’ black ripped jeans. Remus growing ever more impatient and trying to work his way out of them himself even though his hands are bound. Just as they start to pull his pants off of him they are summoned to the living room.


End file.
